Eight Years Later
by Azpidistra
Summary: --DISCONTINUED--After eight years away from the wizarding world, he returns. But with everyone else trying to live their everyday life, he falls into a similair pattern as before. But what does this mean for everyone? And, for the future of Hogwarts?
1. I

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that honor.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is set 8 years after Harry's seventh year, and after the final battle with Voldemort. As a result, you may notice some cannon characters are not here. I figure, as they had fought a war, several characters most likely would have been killed, or imprisoned. These characters if not revealed in this first chapter, will be in later chapters. Also, please not, four (maybe five) original characters will make appearances in later chapters. Also, please forgive any discrepancies with the storyline. I will try to stay true to the books, (and, in some cases, the movies), but like most readers, many details in this story is based on how my own mind perceived and translated the words from page to imagination.  
  
Warning: This story does contain slash. M/M relationships. (Most of my stories do to some extent). Couples in this story include: HG/RW, HP/OW, GW/NL, and implied AD/MM. Any other couples to appear, I will make reference to in here.  
  
Please, leave your reviews in the nice box, and enjoy! (ps- just, ps.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
". . .it's "welcome back"/To the ruck of well-wishing cards/All this talk of incendaries in documentaries, chat shows, signing books/Well it beats despatches and selling matches/And writing to...(why, oh why, oh why?). . ." -Eastfield, Weston Super Scare  
  
Chapter One: Welcome Back  
  
This week's password was 'Canary Cream'. Of course, the young man already knew this. When he had first received the owl from Dumbledore three days earlier, along with the request to come to a meeting at Hogwart's, was the password to the headmaster's office, written in postscript. He had, of course, owled his acceptance almost immediately, although not without wondering why Dumbledore had asked for him. Since graduating from Hogwarts, he had all but officially retired from the Wizarding world, returning to his mother's motherland of Greece for a four year spell, leaving only to spend some time in his Italian paterland, before settling in Northern Ireland, where he now lived. He had purposely lost touch with his fellow Slytherins, as well as the few friends he had made in seventh year from other houses. Since graduating, his only friends were a Christmas cactus he had named Archimedes, and had charmed into talking, and his quill pens. For, he was a writer. More specifically, he was a children's book writer revered by Muggle and Wizarding families alike. That in itself, he knew, was odd.  
  
From what he had seen since arriving at the castle, Hogwarts had changed very little. The Headmaster's office too had changed very little from the times he had spent there, living up to his Slytherin name, having tormented teachers and students alike. But perhaps, the Headmaster had changed; rumor had it he had never quite fully recovered from Minerva McGonagall's death after the war, for rumor had had it, that he and the former Transfiguration Professor and Deputy Headmistress had been involved in an affair since certainly before his time, and even before his parents' times.  
  
Nervous suddenly, he followed Dumbledore's suggestion that he sit, and from the habit he had developed from book signings, his fingers tensely straightened the folds of his dress robe. He felt the portrait eyes on him, surely mocking him, silently asking why he had returned after so many years.  
  
"I suppose you must know why I sent for you today," Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"No, sir, I don't."  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "Lemondrop?" he offered, but the young man shook his head. Dumbledore nodded tersely, and he unwrapped one candy for himself. "You are a very gifted writer. I fear I am guilty of watching your progress very closely since your graduation from Hogwarts. I have to say, I was very surprised to hear you were writing children books."  
  
"You, along with everyone else, sir." The young man shrugged. He could not keep the wry smile from his face. "I suppose I have simply mellowed, sir, in the last eight years."  
  
"I should only hope so. I think we all have mellowed since the last battle. I know I have." The Headmaster's eyes briefly looked heartbroken, but he quickly blinked it away, his expression almost immediately replaced by his usual twinkle. "But, never mind about that now."  
  
The young man nodded; he was unsure of what to say. He had heard, of course, of Professor McGonagall's faith, all the Wizarding world had. Having never quite recovered from her St. Mungo stay from the time Umbridge had stunned her, her body had still been weakened when she had insisted upon fighting in the last uprising against Voldemort. She had slipped behind the veil, while Dumbledore had held her wounded body in his arms, but she had kept her spirit and her wit to the end, it was said.  
  
"Yes, Professor," he managed to spit out.  
  
Dumbledore watched him for several more seconds, before he asked, "Now back to business. I assume, you have heard we currently have an opening for the position of History of Magic Professor?"  
  
"I think I remember hearing something about that, yes. But what did happen exactly to Professor Binns, sir?"  
  
"It seems Professor Binns placed a winning bet on an outcome with Peeves, and he won. Needless to say, Peeves was quite distraught, caused little havoc for several weeks," he paused to shake his head, "and our dear Professor took off for the Caribbean. Seems he wanted to spend the remainder of his after-life away from students, and living it in style. Between you and me, "Dumbledore leaned conspiratorially over his desk, "I say good riddance. His teaching style has been the same since I was a student here!" The young man laughed, and Dumbledore paused again, while he took cracked a smile. "Now, if I remember correctly," he continued, "History of Magic was your best subject. Received top marks in your year."  
  
"Yes, sir, I did." He straightened some in his chair.  
  
"Well, do you or don't you?"  
  
"Do, sir?"  
  
"Want to teach History of Magic here? Of course, you will only be an interim professor, as the school year has already commenced, but I see no reason why we would not hire you full-time for next year. Should all go well this year."  
  
"Teach here?" he exclaimed, for he could not believe this stroke of luck. "But, of course, I would love to! Only. . . I. . . just. . ." The young man's gaze dropped to his lap. He noticed his fingers had gathered his robe in nervous bunches. "I'm. . . a. . ."  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore prodded gently.  
  
He could feel the Headmaster's searching gaze on him. He probably already knows, he thought to himself, seeing as he knows everything anyway. The young man sighed. "Seven years ago, not long after I first arrived in Greece, I had gone to visit the Parthenon, and the Acropolis. Really quite a remarkable structure, but I was more interested in the magic history the Ancient Greeks had built the structure upon? Athena's statue built within the ancient temple, legend says she was able to come to life at night, and that she held council meeting of Greece's most powerful witches and wizards." He sighed again. "Did you know that, professor?"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
The young man nodded, again. "One of the nearby residents warned me not to stray too close to the area after dark. That within the last few years, a pack of werewolves had made their residence in the sanctuary of the temple. Instinctively, they must have known, they could not be killed on the ancient Holy Ground. But I didn't listen, and I visited the night of the full moon. . ." He paused himself again, and he looked to the Headmaster, but Dumbledore said nothing. "I was bit, on my lower leg, and again, on my left shoulder. I probably would have died, had the same resident found me, and helped to nurse my wounds. I learned later, he was a Squib. . ."  
  
Dumbledore remained silent for a long time. This young man before him had changed greatly since his time at Hogwarts. Then, he had been a young troublemaker, a leader only second to one amongst the Slytherins. But, he had been the brains, that quiet force, everyone knows is there, but sometimes everyone forgets. And, now here he was, speaking calmly of an experience Dumbledore could only assume must have been nightmarish, as if one was speaking of the weather; to turn that experience into something positive, and to find a creative outlet.  
  
"I think we can come to an agreement," he finally spoke. "We still have the Whomping Willow and her passageway from a previous student's time here."  
  
"Remus Lupin, sir?" he asked quietly.  
  
Dumbledore was surprised how easily the sympathetic smile rose to his face. "Yes, Remus Lupin. And, of course, we also have a highly qualified Potions Master to mix you a Wolfsbane potion every month."  
  
"Professor Snape, I assume, sir?"  
  
"No, I fear Severus Snape too, no longer teaches here. Draco Malfoy has overtook the position." The young man was startled to hear his old school mate's name, and he looked up, looking straight into the Headmaster's eyes. He noticed the Headmaster did not flinch. "Do we have a deal then," Dumbledore asked, "Mr. Zabini?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." He nodded both grateful and relieved. He rose to shook Dumbledore's hand. "I will not let you down."  
  
"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome back. Only, Blaise," here his eyes twinkled again, "it is really not necessary for you to call me Sir. I think Albus would do very nicely." 


	2. II

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that honor.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is set 8 years after Harry's seventh year, and after the final battle with Voldemort. As a result, you may notice some cannon characters are not here. I figure, as they had fought a war, several characters most likely would have been killed, or imprisoned. These characters if not revealed in this first chapter, will be in later chapters. Also, please not, four (maybe five) original characters will make appearances in later chapters. Also, please forgive any discrepancies with the storyline. I will try to stay true to the books, (and, in some cases, the movies), but like most readers, many details in this story is based on how my own mind perceived and translated the words from page to imagination.  
  
Warning: This story does contain slash. M/M relationships. (Most of my stories do to some extent). Couples in this story include: HG/RW, HP/OW, GW/NL, implied AD/MM, implied BZ/PP. Any other couples to appear, I will make reference to in here.  
  
Hermione and Ron have two children. Both the children's names have specific meaning and reference. Chapter dedication to anyone who correctly guesses the specificity of their names. (Hint, for the daughter's middle name, divide it into three distinct sections, keep the 'h' alone.)  
  
Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Unfortunately, I had to do real work this past weekend at work, and didn't have as much free access of the computer. Still, look for the third chapter this weekend.  
  
Please, leave your reviews in the nice box, and enjoy! (ps— just, ps.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- "I have often dreamed/Of a far-off place/Where a great warm welcome/Will be waiting for me/Where the crowds will cheer/When they see my face/And a voice keeps saying/This is where I'm meant to be..." Go the Distance, (Disney's) Hercules  
  
Chapter Two: The Staff Meeting  
  
On the next Wednesday, Blaise Zabini had been there for two days already, and Dumbledore called a staff meeting. He had managed to settle into his office and living quarters already, having brought limited possessions. It was a nice space: the actual living quarters connected to the office through a door, and were decorated in silver and green. Blaise had to wonder if Binns had left it like that, or if Dumbledore had decorated it for him. The two areas were still rather bare, but he would bring the remaining things this weekend, as he had received permission to go home from Dumbledore. The Headmaster had even offered to send someone with him, but Blaise had declined that offer.  
  
When the former Slytherin student walked into the staff room, he found Hermione Granger already there; she was bent over a book, and he admitted to himself that teaching Transfiguration agreed with her. So, too, it seemed, did married life. She had married Ron Weasley almost seven years ago, and they had two children. Ron worked for the Ministry, and he knew the children lived primarily in the school walls. But what truly surprised him was seeing Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in a corner, both thoroughly involved in a game of Wizard chess. He could tell, even from the distance he was, that this was not a game, but for them, the game was a war.  
  
Blaise wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore had mentioned he had taken over the Potions professor position (as well as being Head of Slytherin) after Snape had left five years earlier, and he had made the point of visiting Draco the night before to catch up. Draco had been slightly surprised to see him at first, but hearing he had had taken a position at Hogwarts, his reaction could only be described as thrillment. But he was surprised to see Harry. He could only wonder what had brought the Boy Wonder back to Hogwarts, and if he was teaching, or simply visiting.  
  
He recognized others too: he noticed Sinistra, who he assumed still taught Astronomy, and Trelawney, ho he assumed still taught Divination, (and that the two women were currently involved in a discussion of some sorts). He saw Firenze, but he knew from Draco that the centaur had overtaken Arithmancy, when Vector (like so many others) had been lost in the war. But he didn't see Hagrid, and he was surprised that he felt remorse. He had almost wanted to see the half-giant, who had cost him his life several times during his schooling. But then again, those times seemed trivial compared to what he had experienced during his travels to Greece. Even if that had been his own fault.  
  
Nor did he see Nurse Pomfrey, Madame Hooch, or Professor Sprout, but he knew from Draco, that Trelawney had overtaken her position of Hufflepuff Head. And, he didn't see Professor Flitwick, and he was curious to know who oversaw Ravenclaw now. He wondered who had overtaken their positions, if they had indeed been truly lost, for Draco had been close-mouthed. Draco Malfoy had been close-mouthed about several things when Blaise had visited him the night before, which he found to be strange, as he had not remembered Draco being so subdued, or so reserved. But then, the war had certainly changed everyone.  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?" buzzed Dumbledore. He strode in, wearing his normal attire of hat and robes, and his eyes twinkled, for he had just caught two sixth year Hufflepuffs trying unsuccessfully to take advantage of an empty classroom, unsuccessfully for there clothes had still been on. The Headmaster would not have been nearly so lenient in his punishment had clothes already been removed. "Oh, dear, my," he looked around the room. "We're missing people."  
  
"Pansy's going to be late," Draco spoke up. In the next breath, he ordered his bishop to attack Harry's rook. "Said something about a student needing skeleto-gro. Wanted to verify the student would be okay before she left her." Harry involuntary shuddered, and Draco smothered a grin. "Your move, Potter."  
  
"For the others?" the headmaster further inquired. But the others seemed to think the question to be rhetorical, for no one answered. Dumbledore shook his head. "We will wait," he decided.  
  
But it was several more minutes the missing arrived. Blaise grinned at Pansy's reaction to seeing him, for she smiled broadly, and hugged him tightly, two characteristics the Pansy Parkinson he had known in school would never have done. He also noticed the dirt caked under her fingernails.  
  
"Now, that we are all here," Dumbledore announced, "we will begin. Table," he added.  
  
"Checkmate, Potter," Draco rubbed in, when the two stood.  
  
"Ah, I let you win."  
  
"In your dreams, Potter. A Malfoy never loses to a Potter."  
  
"But they lose to a Weasley?" Hermione piped up. Blaise noted Draco frowned, and he was thankful to note some things had not changed.  
  
"Now," Dumbledore continued, "this next weekend is a Hogsmede weekend. Of course, we will need some teachers to stay at school to keep an eye on those who stay. Harry, Draco, and Firenze, you've already said you would stay. I think we have enough here. Of course, should anyone else want to stay here, you are more welcome to. Also, I don't think I need to remind you that all Weasley products are forbidden on castle grounds. Filch has already complained of more fireworks in the hallways near both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. And, of course, we have a new professor joining us. I am pleased to announce former Hogwarts student Blaise Zabini will be overtaking Professor Binns vacant job. Now," Dumbledore shuffled his papers, and peered over his glasses at those around the table, "anyone else have any announcements, or complaints?"  
  
"I need three more omniscopes for tomorrow's night meteor shower," Sinistra requested. "Also, we'll need to remind Argus that the students will be out of their dorms after regular curfew."  
  
"Done," Dumbledore noted. "Other business?"  
  
"Quidditch practice," Draco said cryptically.  
  
"Yes?" Dumbledore's expression did not alter.  
  
"We haven't had any. And, the first game is only three weeks away. How do we expect to play if we haven't practiced?"  
  
"Do all houses feel the same? Hermione, Gryffindor? Firenze, Ravnclaw? Trelawney, Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore frowned at the three chorus of agreement. "Well, then, any suggestions?"  
  
"You could hire Oliver full-time," Harry suggested quietly. "He's talking of retiring after this season, and I know he would jump at the chance to coach."  
  
"I will look into that," Dumbledore smiled. His eyes twinkled. Like most at the table, he knew what Harry both risked and gained in suggesting Oliver Wood's name. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, I hoped to find a Bogart for some third years to practice on," Harry spoke again. "Do you know if Filch has found any in the castle?"  
  
"There's one in the Ravenclaw girl's dorm. I'll get it for you tomorrow," offered Firenze.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said.  
  
"Anything else?" Dumbledore asked. "No, well, we—" But he was interrupted by a knock. "Yes, come in."  
  
"Very sorry, Professors," answered a female voice. A fifth year Gryffindor stood in the doorway, and she held one child's hand in two hands. "But these two have been fighting again."  
  
"Emma Anohsong, Rupert Brian, what have I told you about misbehaving," Herminone scolded. She stood, and she crossed the room to take her two children firmly by their hands. "Thank you, Isabel."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem, Professor. They're really very delightful." She giggled. "I use them to lure boys."  
  
Hermione laughed. Isabel closed the door behind her, and Hermione retook her seat around the staff table. She held five year old Emma in her lap, but three year old Rupert immediately climbed to Harry. "Sorry, Albus."  
  
"Not a problem, Hermione. All children should be so delightful." He smiled at the two children. Emma had red hair, just like her father, but Rupert looked more like Hermione. "Now, as I would say, with no new business, this meeting is finished. Harry, if you could please stay to give me Oliver's contact information."  
  
Harry nodded, and he reluctantly slid Rupert from his lap, but the boy clung to his leg. Harry smiled down at the boy. "Mione?" he asked over Rupert's head.  
  
"Sure, Harry," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks." He reached down to take Rupert into his arms.  
  
Blaise watched the other professors disperse. Hermione returned to her book, this time with Emma curled in her lap, and Blaise suspected she waited for Harry, probably to pull the same Mother-Hen attitude she often gave him during their schooling. From the expression on his face when he mentioned Oliver Wood's name, Blaise could only suspect there was something more there. But Pansy smiled at him, and she pulled him to where she and Draco stood talking.  
  
"Draco didn't tell me you were working here," he greeted. "What position?"  
  
"Care of Magical Creatures," she laughed. "I know, strange. I showed a baby griffin today to some second years, and he unfortunately took a nasty bite in one girl's hand. Tore the bones straight from her fingers." She laughed again, when she noticed Blaise's expression, and he once again noted how different this Pansy was. "Guess I'm falling into Hagrid's footsteps." She shook her head again, and she suddenly rounded onto Draco. "And, what is this, you not telling him I'm working here now?"  
  
"Aw, Pansy, it's nothing. He just didn't ask. Besides, you didn't tell Harry I worked here." Draco Malfoy shrugged. "Think of it as revenge."  
  
"Your friends with Harry?" Blaise interrupted. He spoke quietly.  
  
"Yes." Draco spoke slowly. His white-blonde hair was longer, Blaise noted, pulled back into a ponytail, almost halfway down his back, and large chunks fell across his forehead and jaw line. He had grown too. In school, he had been almost six inches taller than the Malfoy heir, but Draco had about half an inch on him now. "We're friends."  
  
Blaise again noticed how more reserved this Draco was. "Good friends?" he pushed.  
  
"Yes, good friends," Draco exploded. "Happy now, Zabini? Bet you think the mighty Draco Malfoy has fallen pretty low, huh?"  
  
"No, of course not," he assured, but from his voice, he didn't know who he was trying to convince. "Just, I thought Potter was an auror."  
  
"He was," Malfoy answered curtly. "Now, he's not." Draco sighed. "I'll see you two later."  
  
"Bye, Drake," Pansy called weakly. "You shouldn't have done that," she informed Blaise.  
  
"Done what?"  
  
"Hound him!" she exclaimed. She shook her head. "Sometimes, I forget, Blaise. You cut yourself off from the Wizarding world, and for so long... Just," she paused to frown, "be careful, ok?" She patted his shoulder friendly-like (and he remembered a time when her touches had been more than friendly-like) before she too disappeared.  
  
Blaise sighed. He looked around the staff room, silently. Harry was talking to Hermione again, now the two strolling out together, their heads bent together closely, Dumbledore nowhere to be seen. He sighed, again, and he shook his head, and he followed the Boy Wonder and his best friend out. Apart, but still with them. 


	3. III

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything affiliated with Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has that honor.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is set 8 years after Harry's seventh year, and after the final battle with Voldemort. As a result, you may notice some cannon characters are not here. I figure, as they had fought a war, several characters most likely would have been killed, or imprisoned. These characters if not revealed in this first chapter, will be in later chapters. Also, please not, four (maybe five) original characters will make appearances in later chapters. Also, please forgive any discrepancies with the storyline. I will try to stay true to the books, (and, in some cases, the movies), but like most readers, many details in this story is based on how my own mind perceived and translated the words from page to imagination.  
  
Warning: This story does contain slash. M/M relationships. (Most of my stories do to some extent). Couples in this story include: HG/RW, HP/OW, GW/NL, implied AD/MM, implied BZ/PP. Any other couples to appear, I will make reference to in here.  
  
Hermione and Ron have two children. Both the children's names have specific meaning and reference. Chapter dedication to anyone who correctly guesses the specificity of their names. (Hint, for the daughter's middle name, divide it into three distinct sections, keep the 'h' alone.)  
  
Know this chapter is bit shorter, but it's mainly for some filler, and to establish a few of the other relationships in the story. Main plot back for next chapter –coming soon!  
  
Please, leave your reviews in the nice box, and enjoy! (ps— just, ps.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- "Night comes down and finds you alone/In a space and time of your own/Lost in dreams in a world full of shadows./Down the street the neon light shines/Offering refuge and hope to the blind/You stumble in with no thought of tomorrow./Yes, I get a little lonely when the sun gets low/And I end/looking for somewhere to go/Yes, I should know better but I can't say no." –Night Owl, Gerry Rafferty  
  
Chapter Three: Visit to the Owlery  
  
When Saturday came, Harry and Draco stood together at the Hogwart's entrance, in order to help to see the students to Hogsmede safely, and to help Argus Filch, should the caretaker need the help. But Filch did not only not ask for their help, but he continuously shot them disgruntled looks, probably still remembering they had caused from when they had still been enemies from their school days.  
  
If only for those few minutes, standing in the castle doorway, the slight wind blowing against their skin and through their hair, it almost seemed to them, that they had the castle to themselves. Of course, they knew that was not the case. They knew, if they followed inside again, they would find Firenze in his office no doubt, Filch was still here, as were they younger children, the first and second years, and any children who couldn't go. Harry felt sympathy for them, because he remembered all too well, when in his third year, when he could not visit Hogwarts. But of course, he had had his father's invisibility cloak, and the Marauders map to guide him, and friends, who sneaked him back butterbeer. But Hermione was gone, gone with her two children to meet Ron outside the Shrieking Shack. She would be gone tonight, as the Weasley family planned to stay in the apartment Ron kept in Wizarding London, for an easier commute to his Ministry job. Hermione had mentioned meeting Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley for dinner. He had been invited, but had politely declined the offer. ("They're engaged, you know," she had informed him a couple weeks earlier. "Ginny and Neville. He proposed on his birthday, said her answer was the best present he had ever received. Of course, I don't know what they'll do about living arrangements. Nev's lived with Seamus and Dean for five post- Hogwarts years now, and Gin's lived with Luna Lovegood since they graduated. Knowing them, they'll probably get a six bedroom house, just so they can keep their roommates," Hermione had laughed.) Pansy, too, had already left, to wind down with a drink in The Hog's Head, to see if Aberforth still worked there.  
  
"All finished here," growled Filch. "Get back inside, or get out the doorway. I have work to do."  
  
Draco grinned slightly. Filch still didn't trust they were professors now, still expected them to pull curse wars on one another when the older adults turned their heads. "Up for another chess game, Potter?" he asked.  
  
"Not right now," he shook his head. "I have a letter to send first. Care to walk down to the Owlery with me?"  
  
"Sure," Draco shrugged. He stepped lightly from the front steps to the flat ground, and he hesitated slightly to wait for Harry. He frowned slightly, when they begin to walk the path. "You're limping today," he noted.  
  
"Yes," Harry nodded. "Sometimes, it will still warn me of rain coming. Or, other inclement weather. Must be rain today."  
  
"Must be," the former Slytherin agreed.  
  
Harry's leg injury was not something most people mentioned. Truthfully, only those close to him even remembered it had happened or how it had happened. But after Voldemort had been defeated, Harry Potter had trained to become an Auror, and for the six years immediately following the Final Battle, he had had worked hard to capture the remaining Dark Followers. But one capture something had gone wrong. Lucius Malfoy, he had implemented the 'Avada Kevadra' curse, but something had backfired. Lucius had been killed, he had been killed, but Harry's left leg had collapsed under him, all the bones gone. He had passed out from the pain, and when he woken again, nearly a week later, he had found himself in St. Mungo's, and been informed he had been given Skeleto-Gro. But something had gone wrong, a bone in the lower leg had grown in wrong. He could still walk, and he still secretly flew broomsticks, but he could no longer work as an Auror. When Dumbledore had offered him the job of Dark Arts instructor, he had accepted, grateful for the opportunity. He had never admitted it to anyone, but he had missed Hogwarts.  
  
"Sending a letter, I assume?" Draco spoke again.  
  
"To Lupin," Harry confirmed. "He still likes me to keep him posted on things. Besides, I want to check the plans for Christmas."  
  
"Christmas is still nearly two months away, Harry!"  
  
"I know, but Remus is planning to go all out this year." Harry grew quiet, and he turned to face Draco, pausing in his steps. "You know you are welcome to come?"  
  
"I know," Draco nodded. "So, what do you think of Blaise's return?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Indifferent, I guess. I didn't know him very well when we were in school."  
  
"No one did really. Except maybe Pansy. Even we Slytherins wondered about him." Draco shrugged. "He's changed."  
  
"So have you, Draco."  
  
"We all have," he agreed quietly. "He went to get the last of his belongings today. He left with Pansy this morning, but he said something about meeting his sister in Hogsmede, and that she was going to help him move everything."  
  
"I didn't know Blaise had a sister?"  
  
"Fyre. She's seven or eight years older, I think."  
  
"Oh," Harry mouthed.  
  
They had reached the Owlery. Hedwig flew from her perch, to nip affectionately at Harry's ear. "Now, I want you take this to Remus, Hedwig," he ordered gently. "He's expecting the letter, so make sure you wait for a response. Understand?"  
  
Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately again, and Harry attached the letter to her leg. He watched her take off, still the epitome of grace. He sighed, before he looked around the Owlery once, ad hurried outside again. He found Draco leaning casually against the doorway. The Slytherin smirked. "That was bloody quick, Potter. Don't you want to make wait around, see if the owls may take a liking to you, put you in the hospital wing again?"  
  
"Funny, Malfoy," he returned dryly. "You know, the first time I kissed Oliver, we were in the Owelry."  
  
"I'm sorry," sobered Draco. "I didn't know." 


End file.
